Kickball
by Acerbitas
Summary: Naruto attempts to inspire confidence in Hinata so she can ask to play kickball with the other children. NarutoxHinata


**Kickball**

Hinata watched her feet swing, rubbing her dirty hands over her pants. Dipping her foot towards the ground, she had to slip closer to the end of the porch to reach it. A ghost of a smile alighting on her face as her toe scratched the soil, she stretched her other toe out and attempted to accomplish the same feet.

Reaching her hand around a nearby pole, Hinata stumbled up, eyes intent on the other children playing kickball. A foot touched grass, and another, another— She halted, biting gently on her fingers.

She watched an ant march courageously across the ground, holding another vanquished ant aloft. Awash with sympathy, she crouched down, frowning at the scene.

A ball came flying towards her, knocking her backwards into the dirt. "Oh—oh…" Shivering, she tumbled up with fear igniting her chest. "I-I'm sorry…I…I was in the way."

"Eh, sorry!" a boy yelled, "Can you kick it back?"

All eyes turned to stare at her, and Hinata shrunk back towards the school. "Y-yes…" But when her foot met the ball, it only rolled a few feet. "S-sorry…" This time putting full force into it, she managed to send it skidding halfway down towards the gathering.

Somebody snickered.

"Sorry…" Awash with shame, Hinata backed up, fleeing around the side of the school building. Clutching her hands around her chest, she told herself she should never think of playing kickball _ever_ again.

"Why won't you just leave me _alone!"_ An agile body leapt from the porch, blue eyes flashing and fist flailing. "I'll fight—y…"

She gasped in horror, backing up and digging her fingernails into her hands. "I—I…I'm leaving! I'm s-so sorry!"

"No wait!" The anger fled; the fists fell to his sides. "You're not Kiba-teme."

Fear subsiding, she bit down on her lip. "N-no…" _Naruto-kun…_

"He always makes fun of me." Grumbling, he flopped back down and kicked his feet high into the hair.

"I'm sorry…" She frowned, wringing her hands. "W-why aren't you playi-playing kickball? W-with ev-everyone else?"

"They won't let me." Naruto pouted his lip, rubbing some grime off his face and onto his shirt. "They're stupid anyway. I'm going to be famous some day!"

"Are you?" A bit of wonder crept into her voice.

"Of course! I'm going to be Hokage Uzumaki!" He flashed her a grin, directing a proud thumb at his chest. A few drops of water clung to his eyelashes; the dirt covering his face was smeary. "And they'll put my face on that rock too," he added in afterthought, gazing at the nearby mountain.

A hesitant smile crept over her face. "T-that's a-amazing."

"It's 'cause _I'm_ amazing!" He announced loudly, leaping to his feet. "Hey…why aren't _you _playing kickball?"

The smile faded and she looked away from him, twisting her fingers together. "Because I'm not any good."

"Have you tried?"

"Well, I kicked the ball…and it…d-didn't go very far…" Hiding her face behind overgrown bangs, she felt her lip tremble. "I'm not good at anything." The assertion was a mere whisper.

"But that's stupid!"

She jumped, clutching her hands to her chest as if to protect herself.

"That's dumb!" Fervent fists shook at the sky. "Don't say that!" Taking in a lungful of air, he breathed out and said in a steady voice, "You aren't going to get any better because you're not trying."

Hunching her shoulders, Hinata shut her eyes and cringed. "S-sorry…"

"You should just do it." He shrugged. "No big deal."

"They'll l-laugh at me…"

"Then be all like: Shut up!" He waved his hand into the air experimentally, striking a pose. "One day I'm going to be the best kickball player in the world!""

A real grin lit up her face; she managed to look up. "But I won't…"

"If you think it'll happen, it'll happen, ja?"

"Oh no, I sh-shouldn't…"

He glanced at the ground, puzzlement etched in his face and lip set into a pout. "But-but you should play kickball if you can!" He glanced off to the side, playing absentmindedly with a tear in his pants. "…Because I wish I could play…"

A tentative hand clutched his jacket. "I-I'll try…"

Former uncertainty forgotten, he clutched her hand and shot her a marvelous grin. "Go do it!"

"O..kay…" She gazed on him with tender eyes.

Leaping back onto the porch and then off again, he took off running, waving his hand into the air.

"W-ait—" she stuttered. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta train!"

His voice was cheery and bright; she felt weight rise from her chest. She watched him race off towards the woods, his form flashing bright orange like a signal.

"Bye, Naruto-kun…"

He fought with the bushes awhile before disappearing into the woods, and she crept back around the school, fingering the buttons on her shirt. A girl sent the ball flying into the sky. Hinata imagined it was her.

Planting her feet firmly in the ground, she shut her eyes before holding her head up, staring at Kiba's nose.

"Can I play?" she whispered.


End file.
